La dueña de mi vida
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Una historia de Gwen es un poco cursi espero te guste


Todo empezó como un noviazgo de muchos años, continuo como un fuerte e inquebrantable matrimonio, Vivian en un departamento ni tan grande ni tan pequeño justo para una pareja recién casada, el actualmente el mejor mecánico de todo New York capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con los coches. Ella después de tantos años no había perdido el amor por él al contrario cada día lo amaba más, siempre estaba a su lado sin importar el peligro, con los años no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo la misma Gwen Tennyson con su cabello largo aproximadamente hasta su cintura haciéndose diferentes peinados sin tener uno específico, con el tiempo había desarrollado un cuerpo en gloria con las prácticas de karate, el entrenamiento de plomeros, entre otras cosas

"Gwen… Gwen donde estas" Dijo el mientras entraba a la cocina pero no estaba ahí, entro a la habitación encontrándola a ella apoyada al marco de la ventana mientras tenía sus manos en su estómago "Que estás haciendo hay" Dijo él, ella volteó a verlo

"Kev… tengo que decirte algo" Dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba las manos

"Que pasa" Dijo Kevin

"Es que… estoy embarazada" Dijo Gwen, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir solo estaba hay parado en frente de ella "Kev, escuchaste lo que te dije" Dijo ella

"Voy a ser papa" Dijo el rápidamente, ella le sonrió

"Si mi amor, vas a ser papa" Dijo ella, el, la abrazo aferrándose a su cuerpo

"Gracias Gwen" Dijo Kevin

**- Cinco meses después - **

"¿Qué tal?" Pregunto Kevin, mientras entraban a una de las casas que habían estado visitando

"Esta me gusta" Dijo ella

"Tres pisos, dos baños, tres habitaciones grandes, una gran cocina, dos oficinas, una buena terraza, un garaje capacidad de hasta cinco coches pero puede ser ampliado, un gran jardín, piscina en la parte de atrás y muchas cosas más" Dijo el vendedor

"Entonces que dices, quieres esta casa o seguimos viendo otras" Dijo Kevin

"Quiero esta" Dijo ella

"La compramos" Dijo Kevin, mientras apretaba la mano con el vendedor como símbolo de cerrar el negocio

**- Un mes después - **

"Te gusta como quedo la decoración" Dijo Gwen

"Sí, me gusta todo lo que haces" Dijo Kevin

"Aún faltan unas cosas, pero no estoy segura si las necesitamos" Dijo Gwen

"Gwen… porque no empiezas a decorar la habitación del bebe" Dijo el, mientras la abrazaba por detrás

"Eso me gustaría, es buena idea" Reconoció "No crees que estamos gastando mucho dinero" Dijo Gwen

"No tengo problemas con el dinero" Dijo Kevin

"Recuerdas hace muchos años cuando lo único que te importaba era tu coche y el dinero" Dijo Gwen, él rio un poco

"Si lo recuerdo, pero luego te conocí a ti y todo eso cambio" Dijo el, mientras hundía su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y daba pequeños besos en el "Tú me hiciste cambiar, me enseñaste a no ser egoísta y pensar en los demás, me enseñaste a amar con el corazón, ninguna otra mujer me hubiera apoyado tanto y ahora me das un hijo, tú me lo has dado todo no sé cómo agradecerte" Dijo Kevin

"Nunca me dejes, no sabría cómo vivir sin ti, me he acostumbrado a despertar a tu lado y si algún día despierto y sé que no estarás no tiene sentido seguir viviendo… nunca me dejes" Dijo Gwen

"Nunca lo hare Gwen" Dijo el

**- Dos meses después - **

"Kevin despierta" Dijo ella, sentada en la orilla de la cama

"Gwen es domingo" Dijo Kevin

"Si es domingo y son casi las once, por favor despierta necesito que me ayudes" Dijo Gwen

"Ayudarte en que" Dijo el

"Kevin… creo que llego la hora" Dijo ella

"La hora de que Gwen" Dijo el, mientras abría los ojos

"Llévame a un hospital, me duele mucho" Dijo ella, él rápidamente se puso de pie

"Ésta bien, solo dame un momento" Dijo el, mientras se ponía un pantalón una camisa y unos zapatos, listo todo esto

"¡Kevin!" Dijo ella, él la ayudo a ponerse de pie "Me duele mucho" Dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras al primer piso

"Si ya lo sé, solo cálmate aún falta un mes según lo pronosticado por el medico" Dijo el, mientras abría la puerta de la entrada y la ayudaba a salir y a entrar en el auto, él se subió en el lado del conductor

"Eso ya lo sé Ahh ¡Date prisa!" Grito ella

"Si ya voy" Dijo Kevin, encendió el coche mientras conducía a toda velocidad hasta el hospital, no sabía cuántos semáforos de había volado y posiblemente la policía estuviera tras él, pero eso era lo menos importante para Kevin Levin en ese momento. Rato después ella estaba acostada en una camilla de la sala de parto, él entro en la sala tenía una especie de bata blanca, se puso a un lado de su mujer mientras le tomaba la mano, ella le apretó muy fuerte, le partía el alma verla así toda sudorosa en una camilla de hospital, Kevin le dedico una mirada al médico, él le sonrió.

**- Rato después -**

"¿Hola?"

"Ben… estoy en el hospital, Gwen acaba de dar a luz" Dijo el, mientras se arre costaba a la pared

"¡Que! Pero aún falta un mes" Dijo Ben

"Eso ya lo sé Tennyson, el médico me dijo que el niño nació muy prematuro" Dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas

"Kevin no sabes cuánto lo siento, como esta Gwen" Dijo Ben

"Ella está bien, en un momento creo que me dejaran verla" Dijo Kevin

"Estoy en camino" Dijo Ben, mientras colgaba la llamada

**- Media hora después - **

"Hey Kevin" Dijo Ben, él se paró de la banca en la que estaba sentado

"Hey" Dijo el

"Como esta todo por aquí" Dijo Ben

"No me han dicho nada del niño, Gwen está bien pero aun no puede recibir visitas, estoy tan preocupado" Dijo Kevin

"Todo estará bien, el niño se pondrá bien y Gwen también" Dijo Ben

"Kevin Levin" Dijo el médico, ambos se pusieron de pie

"Si soy yo" Dijo el

"El pequeño está bien, lo metimos en incubadora, peso 2.100 gramos" Dijo el medico

"Lo vez te lo dije todo está bien" Dijo Ben

"Lo podría ver" Dijo Kevin

"Si pero más luego, si gusta ya puede ver a su esposa" Dijo el médico, él le sonrió

"Gwen…" Dijo Kevin mientras entraba a la habitación, ella rápidamente abrió los ojos mientras volteaba hacia donde él

"Hola" Dijo ella

"Como te sientes" Dijo él, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

"Estoy bien un poco cansada… pero cómo te sientes tu" Dijo ella, mientras pasaba la palma de su mano por su cachete acariciándolo cariñosamente

"Me siento tan feliz… no sabes lo genial que se siente ser papa… todo gracias a ti" Dijo Kevin

"Yo no hice sola el trabajo" Dijo ella, el soltó una risita "Como está el niño" Dijo ella

"Está en la incubadora… peso 2.100 gramos" Dijo Kevin, ella le retiro la mano de la cara

"Ya lo quiero ver ¿tú lo has visto?" Dijo Gwen

"No aun no lo he visto, tu primo está aquí" Dijo Kevin

"Sabes que aunque ya no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos como antes, siempre está pendiente de mi" Dijo Gwen

"Le diré que entre mientras veo que más averiguo del niño" Dijo Kevin, mientras se ponía de pie

"Espera…" Él se volteó a verla "Que nombre le pondrás" Dijo Gwen, él le sonrió

"Él mismo que ya habíamos acordado" Dijo Kevin, él le sonrió, mientras seguía su camino a la salida

Ella estaba parada en la ventana de la habitación, mientras veía hacia afuera y esperando que su marido llegara con su hijo, escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, ella se dio la vuelta

"Estas lista" Dijo Kevin, ella le sonrió mientras tomaba el niño en sus brazos, se sentó en la cama

"No lo puedo creer" Susurro ella lo suficientemente alto como para que el escuchara

"¿Qué?" Dijo el

"Devlin es idéntico a ti" Dijo Gwen, el rio un poco

"Estas celosa" Dijo Kevin

"No… no tengo porque estarlo… sabes cuándo saldré de aquí" Dijo ella, él se sentó en la orilla de la cama

"No aun no lo sé, pero el niño ya peso los 2.500 gramos así que pronto le darán de alta" Dijo Kevin

"Te gustaría que tuviera tus poderes" Dijo Gwen, cambiando drásticamente el tema

"No, sabes lo que implica ser un Osmociano" Dijo Kevin

"Extraño cuando tenía 16 años y peleaba contra alienígenas, recuerdo los regaños de mi padre al llegar a casa tarde, recuerdo que nunca teníamos tiempo para estar juntos, recuerdo todas esas veces que entraste a escondidas por mi ventana, hasta puedo recordar la primera vez que dormimos juntos" Dijo Gwen, en su cara se hizo una gran sonrisa mientras veía al niño "Ahora que lo pienso bien… he estado casi toda mi vida con tígo, a pesar de los años sigues siendo aquel terco, apuesto, musculoso, cariñoso hombre del que por razones que aun desconozco me enamore" Dijo Gwen

"Bueno eso es cierto… me alegro tanto de haberte conocido" Dijo Kevin, en ese momento el medico entraba a la habitación

"Buenos días" Dijo el doctor

"Buenos días doctor" Dijo Gwen, mientras Kevin se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana

"Les tengo buenas noticias, ya que el niño alcanzo los 2.500 gramos puede ser dado de alta, se podrán ir en un rato" Dijo el medico

"Tengo una duda, que cuidados debo tener con el niño" Dijo Gwen

"Al manejar al bebé hay que tener en cuenta que su cuello, no tiene aún fuerza para sostener bien la cabeza y habrá que tomarlo con precaución para sujetársela de algún modo" Dijo el medico

"Ésta bien, muchas gracias" Dijo Gwen, el medico Salió de la habitación

"Mis vacaciones terminan pasado mañana" Dijo Kevin, que estaba apoyado en la pared

"Entonces tendré que renunciar a mi trabajo" Dijo Gwen

"Ya es mucho que hubiera aceptado que trabajaras durante tu embarazo, ahora vas a renunciar para dedicarte a mi hijo" Dijo el

"No lo hare yo sola Kevin" Dijo ella

"Claro que no, siempre te estaré ayudando, Gwen alguna vez has pensado en que hubiera pasado si nunca me hubiera unido a ustedes" Dijo Kevin

"Porque siempre estás pensando en el pasado, o en lo que hubiera pasado, lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos" Dijo Gwen, lo que el sintió más como un regaño

"Lo siento, tienes razón" Dijo Kevin, él se incorporó en su posición inicial en la orilla de la cama, ella le dedico una mirada profunda a sus ojos color azabache, mientras él sonrió ante su mirada

"Te amo" Dijo ella

"Y yo te amo a ti" Dijo él, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para besar sus labios

Padre e hijo con los años iban a terminar siendo como dos gotas de agua, mismo cabello, mismos ojos, misma nariz, entre otras cosas, de su madre tenía muy pocas cosas, pero para ella no era ningún problema, era feliz sabiendo que su esposo se sentía orgulloso de hijo. Una mañana un poco fría estaba lloviendo desde muy temprano, tres años después, seguían siendo el uno para el otro, la pareja casi perfecta, con un hermoso y saludable hijo

"Gwen… despierta" Dijo Kevin, ella se movió un poco "Hey despierta" Dijo nuevamente

"No quiero" Dijo ella, moviéndose drásticamente para darle la espalda a él, él se dirigió al otro lado de la cama y se sentó en el espacio vació

"Son más de las diez de la mañana" Dijo él

"Kevin estoy muy cansada" Dijo ella, aún sin hacer ningún movimiento

"Eso ya lo sé Gwen, pero necesito tu ayuda, Devlin necesita desayuno" Dijo Kevin, ella abrió los ojos mientras daba un suspiro

"Necesito un descanso" Dijo ella, él le aparto un mechón de cabello de la cara, mientras le sonreía

"Puedo solucionar eso, te tengo un regalo" Dijo Kevin, ella le sonrió

"En serio, me dirás que es" Dijo ella, él paso la mano por debajo de su almohada, saco un sobre y se lo entrego, ella se sentó en la cama de piernas cruzadas, le recibió el sobre mientras lo habría con un sonrisa en su rostro

"Dos boletos para el mejor Spa de la ciudad" Dijo Kevin

"Gracias" ella lo abrazo "De verdad lo necesito" Dijo Gwen, él separo el abrazo pero solo para capturar sus labios

**- Al día Siguiente 8 de la mañana - **

"No estoy segura de dejarte con el niño" Dijo Gwen, mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo que estaba sentado en la mesa mientras tomaba su desayuno

"Hey eso me ofende" Dijo Kevin

"No se trata de que te ofendas, no es cualquier cosa" Dijo ella, mientras bajaba las escaleras al primer piso

"Sé que no es cualquier cosa, también es mi hijo recuerdas" Dijo el, mientras se sentaba en el amplio sofá de la sala

"No me lo tienes que recordar, de solo verlo a él, te veo a ti reflejado" Dijo Gwen

"Eso es más como un cumplido. Necesitas un descanso y no importa lo que digas vas a ir a Spa con Julie" Dijo Kevin

"Ésta bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar" Dijo Gwen, mientras le pasaba el niño a Kevin

"No te preocupes estaré bien, ya vas tarde Julie ya tiene que haber llegado" Dijo Kevin

"Si ya me voy" Ella tomo su bolso "Recuerda llamar si necesitas algo" Dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Kevin

"Ésta bien, y en serió relájate" Dijo él, mientras ella salía de la casa, subía a su coche y se dirigía al Spa

"Bueno solo quedamos tu y yo" Susurro Kevin al niño

**- Dos horas Después - **

El bajo las escaleras tan pronto como tocaron él timbre

"Hola"

"Umm hola" Dijo Kevin

"No me reconoces"

"No, ¿Quién eres?" Dijo él

"¿Puedo pasar?" Kevin se quedó en silencio por unos segundos

"Ésta bien" Dijo Kevin, la muchacha entro a la casa "Me dirás quien eres"

"Supuse que no me reconocerías, Soy Angélica" Dijo ella

"Angélica..." él lo pensó un momento "Angélica Sandoval" Dijo finalmente

"La misma Kevin"

"Pero prometimos que no nos buscaríamos más" Dijo él

"Pero eso fue hace tantos años, escucha no quiero pelear con tígo" Dijo Angélica

"Dime a que has venido" Dijo Kevin

"Pues me entere que te casaste y tuviste un hijo, averigüe tu dirección y aquí estoy, solo quería saber cómo estabas, si seguías siendo el mismo chico malo de antes" Dijo Angélica

"Eso está mi pasado y tú también perteneces a mi pasado, no tienes por qué estar aquí" Dijo Kevin

"No quiero pelear con tígo, lo nuestro fue hace muchos años, era una niña de trece años que salía con un chico de catorce, todo está en el pasado" Dijo Angélica

"Eso fue hace mucho… ¿Por qué fue que terminamos?" Dijo mientras ambos se dirigían al sofá

"Si mal no recuerdo, nunca tenías tiempo para mí, siempre estabas ocupado en tus asuntos" Dijo ella

"Si ya lo recuerdo" Dijo Kevin

"¡Papa!" Grito Devlin desde su habitación

"Es tu hijo" Dijo ella, Kevin sonrió

"Si es él"

"Puedo verlo" Dijo ella

"…Si claro, vamos está en su habitación" Dijo Kevin, ambos se pusieron de pie e iniciaron su camino a la habitación del pequeño, estaba acostado en su cama con un televisor en frente y pasando los canales

"Realmente se parece a ti" Dijo Angélica

"Si todos dicen eso" Dijo Kevin, el volteó su mirada al niño "Cual es el problema" Dijo Kevin

"Quiero a mi mama" Dijo el pequeño

"Ella salió, pero vendrá luego" Dijo Kevin

**- Siete Horas Después - **

"En serió y al poco tiempo ya me veía comprometido" Dijo Kevin, mientras Angélica trataba de recuperar el aliento, las ultimas horas habían sido de pura risa

"Jajajaja nunca lo imagine, te diré algo cuando me dijeron que te casaste no lo podía creer, lo primero que pensé es que estarías drogado" Dijo Angélica

"Jajajaja que puedo decir, mi vida dio un cambio radical" Dijo Kevin "Pero ya basta de mi ahora cuéntame de tu vida" Dijo Kevin

"Bueno mi vida…" En este momento estaban sentados nuevamente en el sofá, mientras ella tenía él bebe en sus brazos "Mi vida es como una persona normal, nunca me case, no tengo hijos, soy totalmente independiente, tengo un buen trabajo y no vivo mal" En ese momento sintieron que unas risas se aproximaban, la puerta se abrió y las risas se intensificaron, por la puerta entraron Gwen y Cooper riendo

"No te lo creo, solo habían pasado dos años" Dijo Gwen mientras reía

"Lo sé todo paso tan rápido" Dijo Cooper

"Si al poco tiempo ya…" Se calló al ver Kevin y Angélica en el sofá

"Gwen que bueno que llegaste" Dijo Kevin

"Si… que bueno que llegue" Dijo ella, en este momento tenía un pantalón con un top y su cabello suelto

"Gwen, ella es Angélica" Dijo Kevin, Angélica le paso él niño a Kevin y se puso de pie

"Gwen Tennyson" Le dijo tendiéndole la mano, ella la tomo

"Angélica Sandoval" Dijo ella

"Somos viejos amigos" Aclaro Kevin, obviamente mintiendo

"Angélica, él es Cooper, es un amigo" Dijo Gwen, Cooper se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa ella asintió.

"Qué raro que no llamaste" Dijo Kevin

"Estuve todo el día llamando pero tu teléfono está apagado, y el de la casa esta desconectado" Dijo Gwen

"Oh si lo siento, yo lo desconecte" Dijo Kevin

"Estaré arriba" Dijo Gwen, haciendo su camino a las escaleras, Cooper la siguió

"No me digas que estas celosa" Dijo Cooper

"Claro que no, solo que no me gusto que estuviera en mi casa, y mucho menos que estuviera sola con mi marido desde quien sabe qué hora" Dijo Gwen

"Creo que esos son celos" Dijo Cooper

"No creo que hayan sido solo amigos, tendré que averiguar… y no estoy celosa" Dijo ella, bajando a la cocina

"Yo creo que si" Dijo Cooper

"Ya te dije que no" Dijo Gwen en este momento estaban en la cocina se veía de la sala a la cocina y de la cocina a la sala, por una gran ventana

"De acuerdo, como quieras y… que tal si le damos también celos a Kevin" Dijo acercándose a ella, ya que ahora estaban de frente

"Eso no es buena idea" Dijo ella, caminando hacia atrás tratando de estar lejos de él

"Porque, el sí puede estar de risas con su amiga, y tú no te puedes divertir con migo" Dijo Cooper

"Debes entender esto, soy una mujer casada y tengo un hijo no estoy como para darle celos a Kevin" Dijo Gwen, aun caminando hacia atrás para evadir a Kevin, el cual volteó a ver hacia la cocina y no le gustó nada la forma en la que estaban, sin pensarlo dos segundos se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, cortando cualquier vínculo que pudieran haber creado Gwen y Cooper

"Y que hacen" Dijo Kevin, mientras sacaba un vaso con agua de la nevera

"Yo voy a servir la comida que te prepare esta mañana" Dijo Gwen "Menos mal prepare suficiente, no contaba con tu amiga" Dijo ella, mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponía en lo suyo, Cooper y Kevin se dieron una corta mirada

"…Pondré la mesa" Dijo Kevin mientras salía de la cocina

Un rato después la mesa estaba lista para servir la comida, Cooper y Gwen seguían en la cocina, de vez en cuando se escuchaba unas risas, y Kevin volteaba rápidamente a ver que hacían

"¡Cooper no!" Grito Gwen, Angélica y Kevin voltearon rápidamente a la cocina, Cooper había pues un poco de salsa de tomate en la nariz de ella, mientras le hacía cosillas "Detente" Dijo ella, mientras el solo le seguía haciendo cosquillas, él se detuvo de un momento a otro, esta vez Kevin si estaba enojado, no tenía ninguna intención de darle celos a Gwen con Angélica, ella es su esposa y es solo de él, ya no eran adolescentes como antes que se tomaban cualquier cosa a juego, esto era serió

**- En la mesa -**

"Y la mejor parte fue cuando tu papa descubrió la mentira" Dijo Kevin mientras él y Angélica reían a carcajadas

"Para ti es la mejor parte, me castigaron por una semana, mientras tu andabas por ahí en la calle" Dijo Angélica

"De que te quejas escapábamos todas las noches" Dijo Kevin

"Pero no era igual tu si podías salir y yo no" Dijo Angélica

"Parece que se divertían mucho" Incluyo Cooper

"Bueno si, somos amigos desde muy niños" Dijo Angélica

"Oh bueno Gwen y yo también nos conocemos desde muy niños, compartimos tantas cosas" Dijo Cooper

"Gwen ni siquiera se te quería cercar" Dijo Kevin rápidamente

"Pero eso fue después, yo me refiero cuando éramos más niños" Dijo Cooper, Kevin lo miro confundido

"Si claro" Dijo Kevin, en voz baja

"Acabo de comprar una finca a las afueras de la ciudad, que tal si van mañana" Dijo Angélica

"Si sería genial" Se apresuró a decir Kevin

"Luego te llamo y te doy la dirección" Dijo Angélica. Después de esto transcurrió un silencio un poco incómodo, el cual duro más de cinco minutos

"Y se divirtieron en la cocina" Dijo Kevin, recordando las risas de ambos

"Porque dices eso" Dijo Gwen

"Nada, solo preguntaba" Respondió Kevin, poniéndose de pie y llevando su plato a fregadero, Gwen solo se lo quedo viendo por unos segundos, luego continuo comiendo que ya estaba por acabar

**- Una Hora Después -**

"Entonces nos vemos mañana" Dijo Gwen, dirigiéndose a Angélica

"Si los espero" Dijo Angélica, ella y Cooper se fueron de la casa, en este punto ya eran casi las siete de la noche

"Mañana temprano iré a dejar a Devlin con Julie, lo invito a una convivencia" Dijo Gwen, mientras se dirigía de igual manera a la cocina, él se fue tras ella

"Eso es bueno" Dijo Kevin, mientras pasaba las manos por sus manos por su escultural cintura, que ahora el tenia puesto su pecho junto su espalda y apretándola fuertemente

"Digamos que si" Dijo Gwen, ella se movió un poco, arruinando la forma en la que estaban

"Que te pasa, estas molesta por algo" Dijo Kevin

"No me pasa nada" Contesto Gwen, Kevin busco la manera de unir sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, poniéndose de frente

"Escúchame… tu eres mi esposa, no necesito a nadie más, el hecho de que me la lleve bien con Angélica no significa que ahora quiera vivir con ella o algo así, con la única persona que quiero terminar mi vida es con tígo, porque con tígo soy realmente feliz, no te cambiaría por nada porque tu no me cambiaste en ningún momento, me aceptaste con todo y mis defectos que reconozco y son muchos, lo siento si te hice enojar o si no te preste atención, lo siento si" Fue interrumpido por ella que se lanzó y lo beso fuertemente, llevándolo hasta ponerlo contra la pared, el aferrándose a su cintura, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello…

**- Día Siguiente -**

Ella se despertó sintiendo sus cálidos y dulces besos en su cuello, se dibujó una sensual sonrisa en sus labios al sentirlos, él rápidamente se dirigió a sus labios y los beso suavemente, aun envueltos en las cálidas sábanas blancas, podían sentir la piel del otro, totalmente desnudos en un cuarto oscuro con algunos rayos que luz que se colaban por la ventana, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sonrieron a la vez

"Como amaneciste" Dijo Kevin, rompiendo el silencio, ella sonrió aún más

"Muy feliz porque estoy a tu lado" Contesto ella

"Sabes que anoche…"

"No me lo recuerdes" Dijo ella, soltando una risita juguetona

"Supongo que por esa respuesta"

"Fue genial" Termino ella, el rio "Sabes qué hora es" Pregunto Gwen

"Son casi las diez" Respondió Kevin, mientras se acercaba a sus labios pero ella lo freno

"¡Las Diez! Se supone que tenía que llevar a Devlin con Julie, y nos íbamos a las nueve" Dijo Gwen, ella se puso de pie mientras intentaba organizar su cabeza y tratar de recordar donde había dejado su toalla de baño

"Oye relájate, lleve a Devlin esta mañana temprano, y aún tenemos tiempo relájate" Ella se volteó a mirarlo, y se lanzó a besarlo

"Eres el mejor" Dijo ella, finalizado el beso

"Dime algo que no sepa" Dijo Kevin, ella salió de sus brazos y se envolvió en su toalla de baño para dirigirse al baño, ella se arre costo en el marco de la puerta

"¿Vienes?" Le pregunto ella, él le sonrió y se dirigió nuevamente a ella

**- Veinte Minutos Después - **

"Ya te dije que prefiero el blanco" Aseguro Gwen, Kevin con un suspiro saco el traje de baño blanco del closet y se lo paso a ella, la cual rápidamente se lo puso

"Es tarde, Cooper ya debe haber llegado" Dijo Kevin

"Ahora te preocupas por la puntualidad, no sabía eso de ti" Dijo Gwen, saliendo del vestidor

"No me importa la puntualidad, solo que ya quiero presumirte con Cooper" Dijo Kevin

"Eso es estúpido" Dijo ella, él se acercó a ella, que ya tenía su traje de baño puesto, pero con un corto vestido sobre él, Kevin le tomo las manos entrelazando sus dedos

"Sabes cuánto amo tu cuerpo" Le susurró al oído, lo que hizo que ella sonriera, y él se dirigía a su cuello dejando repetidos besos en el "Eres la mejor… en todo" Dijo Kevin

**- Llegando a la finca - **

"Ese camino casi me arruina pintura de mi coche" Dijo Kevin, mientras estacionaba en frente de la casa

"Solo te importa la pintura" Dijo Gwen, mientras ambos se bajaron del coche

"Agradece que no caminaste desde el camino dañado hasta aquí" Dijo Kevin

"Nunca cambias verdad" Dijo Gwen

Entraron a la casa, ya que la puerta estaba medio abierta, realmente era grande, que hasta podía llevar el nombre de hacienda, en frente de ellos apareció Angélica que estaba mojada y con una toalla en las manos

"Hola pensé que ya no vendrían" Dijo Angélica

"Lo siento es que… la alarma no sonó" Dijo Kevin, obviamente mintiendo

"Si… claro" Dijo Angélica, en ese momento, Cooper entro a la sala y rodeo a Angélica con sus fuertes brazos abrazándola por detrás, Gwen y Kevin se quedaron sorprendidos por la acción de Cooper, pero mucho más porque por la cara de Angélica se puso una sonrisa

"Que está pasando aquí" Dijo Kevin

"Ésta pasando que ahora Angélica, es mi novia" Dijo Cooper

"Angélica no pensó que cayeras tan bajo" Dijo Kevin

"Lo mismo pensaba de Gwen pero ya vez" Dijo Cooper, Kevin se lanzó con la intensión de golpearlo, pero Gwen lo detuvo

"Ya van a empezar a pelear, no pueden estar cinco minutos sin discutir" Dijo Gwen

"Kevin, me gusta Cooper y estoy saliendo con él, sé que apenas lo conozco, pero quiero intentarlo" Dijo Angélica, Kevin no dijo nada

"Me alegro mucho por ti" Dijo Gwen, Angélica le sonrió

"Para cuando se quieran cambiar, él baño está en el segundo pasillo la primera puerta" Dijo Angélica

"Si ya vamos" Dijo Gwen, Cooper y Angélica salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la piscina, Gwen sin dirigir palabra siguió las instrucciones de Angélica y se dirigió al baño

"Espera" Pidió Kevin

"No quiero hablar con tígo" Dijo Gwen, él la alcanzo y puso su mano en su muñeca y la apretó, ella trato de librarse pero no pudo "Que quieres" Dijo ella, Kevin no le dijo nada, solo le apretó mas la muñeca y la hizo caminar al baño, seguido cerró la puerta tras ellos, él la puso contra la pared y puso una mano en la pared, de manera de que ella no pudiera salir

"Lo siento" Susurro con la cabeza cabizbaja

"Porque te tienes que meter en su vida, no eres nadie para juzgar lo que hace o deja de hacer, si quiere salir con Cooper da igual, eso a ti no te Afecta en nada, aun no entiendo porque es que tú y Cooper pelean tanto" Dijo Gwen, trato de salir de él, algo que le resultó imposible

"Ella fue mi mejor amiga, con ella estaba todo el tiempo, por eso era que no quería salir con tígo cuando nos conocimos, verla tanto tiempo después me lleno de mucha alegría, pero ahora de un día para otro se hace novia de Cooper" Dijo Kevin

"Ya me tienes aburrida, Angélica ya está muy grandecita como para saber qué hace o deja de hacer en su vida, o es que acaso tú la vez a ella metiéndose en tu vida, no verdad porque respeta tus decisiones, porque tú no puedes hacer lo mismo, y espero que la próxima vez que me dirijas la palabra me digas otra cosa que no sea de Angélica" Dijo Gwen, para salir finalmente de él, salió dirigida a la piscina, en la que vio a Angélica y Cooper en la piscina, la lleno de mucha alegría ver que se llevaban tan bien, tomo asiento en una de las sillas

"Donde esta Kevin" Dijo Angélica

"Se está cambiando, en un rato vendrá" Dijo Gwen, tratando de ocultar la verdad, ella solo siguió viendo a Angélica y a Cooper, unos pocos minutos después entro Kevin, él solo se sentó junto a Gwen

"Tienes razón" Dijo Kevin

"y hasta ahora te das cuenta" Dijo Gwen, ella volteó a mirarlo que también la estaba mirando "Si tanto la quieres deja que sea feliz" Concluyo ella

"Eso es lo que hare, no me meteré en su vida, como ella no se mete en la mía" Dijo Kevin, ella le sonrió mientras se inclinó y le dio un corto beso en los labios, a continuación se alzó en vestido que tenía puesto, dejándola en traje de baño, Kevin le devolvió la sonrisa

"Nademos un rato" Dijo Gwen, ambos se pusieron de pie se tomaron de las manos y se lanzaron al agua…

"¿Sabes qué?" Dijo Kevin, mientras pasaba la palma de su mano por su cachete acariciándola suavemente

"¿Qué?" Pregunto ella

"No puedo dejar de mirarte a los ojos" Confeso Kevin

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Gwen

"Porque eres la princesa de mis sueños, la chica que me hace sentir como el niño más feliz del mundo, como cuando me regalaban mi juguete preferido, la chica que me saca mil y una sonrisas al día, la chica que todo chico quiere tener, la chica que siempre ha estado ahí apoyándome en todo momento, la chica que me hizo volver a sentir" Dijo Kevin

"Te amo" Dijo ella, eso era todo lo que podía decirle

Y así es como termina la historia de dos personas, que a pesar de las peleas, las discusiones, o las personas que se interpongan en su relación, siempre estarán unidos, unidos por un lazo que no se puede romper nada, unidos por lo más hermoso que se puede tener que es un hijo, en ellos siempre existirá la confianza, existirá la ternura, pero sobre todo existirá el AMOR.


End file.
